Old Habits Die Hard
by modernxxmyth
Summary: They toasted to reunions, friendship, and great sex. Mark/Addison. Maddison one-shot.


**SPOILER WARNING**: This contains spoilers for later on in season. Some of it is speculation, some of it is confirmed. There will be a Private Practice/Grey's Anatomy crossover in January. I believe, and Shonda gave a spoiler. This is based on that fact. I repeat, some of it speculation. But if you don't want to know anything that happens later on in the season, you may not want to read.

**A/N: **This thing wrote itself today after I read that spoiler. Mark/Addison. One-shot. I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine. And let me repeat myself one last time: **CONTAINS SPOILERS!** You have been warned.

* * *

_**Old Habits Die Hard**_

"Your hair is shorter."

Addison blinked once and looked up from her paperwork to find Mark in her office. She wasn't expecting him. It was late, and she really should to be at home. But Mark was in town, and she figured she ought to get some work done in the office, instead of heading home and being more open to the temptation that was Mark Sloan.

Funny how things work out.

He was in her office, standing before her, that casual smirk on his face. It was familiar. Addison secretly loved it.

She smiled slowly. "Yes, it is."

"It looks good on you," Mark stated.

_So would you_, Addison thought.

The idea was in the air.

"Last I heard," Addison began, "You were playing house with Meredith's sister. How's monogamy going for you?"

"Didn't work out in the end. The fact that I have daughter around her age apparently didn't sit well with Lexie."

"Ah. Understandable," said Addison.

"Yeah, I can't complain. It was good while it lasted. Better it end before things got messy."

"A surprise adult pregnant daughter isn't messy?" Addison inquired.

"You know I always wanted kids, Addie."

She sighed. She'd almost had his.

"I know."

"I'm not mad at you anymore," Mark said. "Just so you know."

"I'm glad to hear it. How's Callie? She hasn't called in a while and I didn't get to see her for long on Monday."

"She's been playing house, too. Arizona. You certainly called her out when it came to Erica Hahn."

"She won't give me a straight answer," Addison stated. "Is she gay now?"

"Nah," Mark replied. He patted himself on the chest. "She still loves me."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't?" she asked dryly.

Mark grinned boyishly and walked towards her. He took a seat on the edge of her desk, blocking some of the light coming from her lamp.

He chimed, "So how have you been?"

"Can't complain," she decided. "Things have been weird since Naomi left the practice, but they're getting back on track."

Mark nodded. "I haven't seen her yet."

"She'll be around. She's always here, but she works on another floor. It's a little ridiculous, really. How's the dream couple? I didn't spend much time with Derek when I was in Seattle."

"Derek and Meredith? They got married on a post-it."

"Married?" Addison's eyes widened.

"Not really," Mark let out a barking laugh. "Well, they claim it's real, but all they did was state they're married on a post-it. No license or anything. It's a little stupid, but I'm not about to tell that to Derek."

Addison laughed. "I'm glad you guys were able to get your friendship back."

Mark quirked an eyebrow. "Brothers for life. I may have slept with his wife," he winked at her, "but we got there eventually."

"And sleep with his wife, you did," Addison smiled.

"Are you hinting at something, Addie?"

"Do you want me to be? You're not playing house with Little Lexie Grey, anymore, after all."

Mark grinned and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "I'm sure not."

Addison made a small humming noise. They hadn't been together like this in a long while, and she surprised herself when she realized she missed it. It wouldn't be serious, she knew, just happening while he was here. But still, she realized. She had missed it. She had missed this with him. Mark and Addison always had a connection that neither of them could truly ignore. It was how things had become so screwed up between them and Derek. But things were back on track now. She was good in LA.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy Mark while he was here.

Mark looked at her with those grey-blue eyes of his, and Addison was gone. It was always his eyes that did her in. It wasn't the chiseled abs or the strong biceps or model-like face. These were all wonderful, terribly sexy perks, but it was Mark's eyes that got her every time. They always spoke volumes of what he was feeling. His sadness, anger, or love was always displayed through his eyes. Right now, Addison noted with pleasure, he was looking at her with pure lust.

Addison melted (just a little). Mark made quick work of removing the stacked papers and accessories from Addison's desk. She licked her lips subconsciously and giggled lightly at her action. She was only this way with Mark. She wasn't usually someone to have sex on her desk at work, but with Mark, she was always willing. There was just something about him. Some about _them _together that called to her. It was the same reason she called him after her divorce with Derek. The same reason they tried to make it work so many times. They had something. They didn't work in a relationship, but at this? They were magnificent.

Mark kissed her hard on the lips and set her on the desk. Addison sighed into the kiss, loving the nostalgic feeling of his lips on hers. They would be swollen soon, she knew. In a flurry of motion, Addison's blouse was on the floor, and her pants were kicked into some unknown recess under her desk. She was left lying on her desk now in a black lacey bra and matching panties (somehow, she'd known to plan for this).

_Old habits die hard_, Addison realized as Mark's clothes were on the floor in an instant. He cherished her body, caressing and touching and licking and biting, and it was just as good as always. Maybe better. He bruised her hipbones with his thumbs and firm grip, and she knew she'd be terribly sore in the morning. She didn't mind. It was worth it. It was always worth it when it came to Mark. With him, her body was different. He took her to another plane - another realm where her body was disconnected from reality and her pleasure was inconceivable. They were good together like this. She couldn't escape him. He was everywhere on her, and she loved it. Her body reached its peak twice in his embrace, and she cried out loudly, her voice echoing throughout Oceanside Wellness. He followed her quickly with a low growl. Their bodies were covered in sheen, sticky sweat and Addison sighed sweetly when he extracted himself from her.

They had an unspoken agreement after that, but Addison asked anyway:

"My place?"

Mark nodded with an easy smile, spent, but not unwilling for another round when he reached Addison's house. When it came to Addie, he was always willing.

He'd loved her, after all.

They spent their night in this same manner, on the bed, on her living room floor, in her kitchen. They had no limits, really. They shared champagne out on the deck (it was their drink, wasn't it?), Addison in a blue silky robe, Mark in a pair of pants. They toasted to reunions, friendship, and great sex.

Sam made a surprise visit when he wandered out onto his own patio, late at night, to see Addison and Mark drinking champagne in their post-coital attire.

He quirked an eyebrow at the pair, smiled, and said, "Old habits die hard, I see."

Addison shrugged with a grin, and Mark smirked.

They headed inside after finishing the bottle and engaged in rounds four, five, and six. They didn't sleep much, and Addison required several espressos the next morning before operating on Mark's daughter and her baby.

Both were fine in the end, because Addison was a brilliant surgeon.

She called Mark 'grandpa' and he proved he was still young with round seven.

The quartet of Mark, Addison, Naomi, and Sam had drinks at a local bar that night, and Addison and Mark finished off rounds eight, nine, and ten before he had to leave the next morning.

The pair of former lovers promised they would keep in touch with an email and phone call now and again, but both knew it wouldn't happen. It was a one-time deal, and friendship had never been their strong suit.

She drove him to the airport and kissed him goodbye, and their time together was over. It was certainly worth it, she decided, falling back into bed with Mark. She didn't regret it in the least, but she did find herself missing him that night. Addison and Mark were never just friends, but they were never just fuck buddies either. They were always caught somewhere in between love and lust and friendship. She didn't mind it. They functioned well like that. They were _magnificent_ like that.

She sighed and drank champagne on her deck, this time alone and fully clothed, and wondered when the next time she would see Mark Sloan next.

Addison hoped they'd fall into bed again, or maybe he'd rediscover monogamy (she'd always thought Callie would be a good choice for him). Maybe _she'd_ rediscover monogamy and maintain a relationship for the first time in a long time.

She shifted in her seat, bruised and sore from her passionate time with Mark.

Yes, she realized, old habits really do die hard.

fin.

* * *

Ah, Maddison. I always have loved them together. I'm so excited for the crossover episode this season. Who else is with me?


End file.
